


The Gift

by BananaSins



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas Giftfic, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaSins/pseuds/BananaSins
Summary: "Internally, she was rolling on her imaginary grave, wishing to throw this away and pretend she didn't make this effort that took her around twenty-four days. Maybe more…? She couldn't even remember anymore."Look who wrote a drabblefic instead of sleeping because one was ill? Yes, that's me.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	The Gift

She could only stare at the fruits of her labor.

Elke held it up, her eyes scanning for any flaws that would hinder the quality of her handiwork. So far, it was passable, especially for her first attempt. She knew doing this would be extremely difficult for a novice like her but anything,  _ anything  _ to give him something made by her own two hands.

No store-bought gifts this Christmas.

Anxious, she could already feel her body dampen from sweat. She had no reason to be shaken, and yet here she was, head spinning and breathing labored at the thought of approaching him… tonight…

It was a special holiday, after all, so she wouldn't be a bother, right? They hadn't spent a lot of time together other than replenishing their energy for work tomorrow, so this should be a good time to catch up, right…?

Kagerou was no stranger, far from it, but here she was, a cornered mouse in a claustrophobic cage.

She could determine the root of her irrational fear, and it was from the lack of time together. Elke hated the fact that she needed constant reassurance and would rather not bother him at all, even if it meant struggling with the second-thoughts inside her head alone. It was hard, but she would manage. She didn't want to be extremely selfish (even if he reassured her it wasn't even the case in the first place), and she hated that she couldn't just magically rip that part of her away.

Her eyes landed on the thing she was holding. A wood carving of an imitation of his sword. It was simple, with an attempt to add the little details to make it at least authentic (and not just a block of wood with a hilt to pass off as a blade).

Elke closed her eyes shut. Internally, she was rolling on her imaginary grave, wishing to throw this away and pretend she didn't make this effort that took her around  _ twenty-four days. _ Maybe more…? She couldn't even remember anymore.

Once she calmed herself down to as close to being fully composed as possible, Elke went out from her room to search for him.

He wasn't the type of person to simply settle down at an inn, so it was no surprise to her that he would go get some fresh air after returning from his errands. Her little journey brought her outside, to the grassfields. She saw him standing nearby, his back facing her.

Swallowing the lump on her throat, she pondered how to approach him. Elke didn't want to startle him by a sudden embrace from behind (as much as she wanted to try it, she couldn't bring herself to do it), and her heart would soon burst before she could witness his reaction. She couldn't even bring herself to call his name, it was too embarrassing for her… no doubt, she would end up running away from panic and embarrassment.

So she approached him, her steps slow and careful, the small wood carving held by her left hand and subtly hidden behind her back. Once she was by his side, she let out a deep breath.

"It's nice to have a time like this… A moment of relaxation…"

Elke heard him hum. She could feel her heart race.

"W-Well, the reason I'm here… I'll leave afterwards, don't worry, I won't bother you much but-"

"Who said you're a bother?"

She glanced up to see his brows furrowed. Ah shit, she made Kagerou worried about her. She could only let out a nervous chuckle. 

"I just… wanna give you this…" 

Elke raised her left hand towards him, holding out the sword she carved from a type of wood she doesn't even know. She felt so embarrassed that her hand was shaking, that  _ her whole body _ was quivering… all because they haven’t been spending some quality time together as of late.

_ Aaaahhhhhh, I’m truly the worst…! _

"You don't have to shut your eyes, I'm not gonna hurt you, y'know?"

Wait, since when did she close her eyes?!

Elke blinked, seeing him look at her directly. She felt whatever barrier that censored herself be rid with those eyes of his, exposing her vulnerable, nervous self.

Kagerou took the wood carving, and she swore she melted right there and there.

"M-Merry Christmas! That's a gift… for this holiday…" A cracked chuckle from her dry throat. She wanted to flee right now, but she must stay… She needed to hear him.

A small smile, and she could feel the blood draining away from her body as her soul was ready to depart from the husk of her body.

"Thanks. Merry Christmas…” He lowered his head, his lips dipping lower. “Sorry I haven't gotten anything for you yet."

Elke shook her head rapidly. "No, no! It's okay! You don't have to rush anything. Hell, you don't have to be obligated to return something for me! I'll be fine!"

She felt his large hand on the top of her head.

"It wouldn't be right if I don't do something for you. You're my beloved wife… and I know you miss me."

"N-nonono, it's fine, r-really!" She bowed her head. "This is more than enough for Christmas day. I'm already happy!"

"Well,  _ I'm  _ not satisfied." He rubbed her head. "Every moment with you is very important to me, and to not spend time with you today will be a crime." Knowing that she'll lose her composure and definitely lose her footing, Kagerou wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground.

"I really do appreciate the gift. I didn't know you have interest in my hobby."

The little squeal she let out as her fingers curled themselves on his shirt… oh, he missed those little moments dearly.

"So, starting today… Where do you want to go? What do you want to get? Tell me and I'll make them a reality." He paused, adjusting his hold so he could carry her bridal style. "And no, you can't refuse."

Her crimson face and the quiver of her lips made him smile further, as he knew what she was about to say.

"Well…" She covered her face. "I wanted to do more things with you…"

He started to move. "I'd love that."

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays! This was written on the day itself, and uhhh... this feeling to write wouldn't leave me alone even though I direly need to sleep early because I was sick.
> 
> No regrets though.
> 
> It is a gift fic.
> 
> Haha.
> 
> :'^)
> 
> Merry Christmas. I'll head back to the shadow realm.


End file.
